drawntolifefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Wilfre
A knife? It never said Wilfre murdered the Mayor with a knife. 'Fan Theories' Many drawn to life fans thought that Wilfre was Heather's father. The fans say that Heather knew wrong from right and betrayed Wilfre, due to his evil ways. He then horribly scarred half of her face.(I dont think that is accurate because of Drawn to life: the next chapter showing Heather's and Mike's parents dieing in the car crash) In Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, it turned out Heather was Mike's older sister in real life. They were in a bad car accident so Heather had damage done to her face. Half was bandaged. Some players find that the bandage might have been the reason Heather had a half-shadowed face. The Raposa were a dream Mike had during a coma. Many say Wilfre represented death and that by draining all the color Mike would stay in a coma for good, however, when the raposa restored the color Mike woke, and their world lives on in his imagination. Wilfre thrived on Mike's injuries and died when Mike had healed and awoken. However, others think that Wilfre represented the dark smoke shown in the photos at the end of the game. Everyone has their opinions, but no one can really be sure who Wilfre exactly is/was. Sock Sock redirects here but there is no mention of him + it would give away major plot details if it did. It's probably worth Sock having his own page for those who have not completed Galactic Jungle wow, wilfre is the most popular chracter... cool! he's my favorite! also, i agree, who said he use a knife? he could have dark powers, or it's like when the hero bumps into an enemy, they loose a life. i like the dark powers one better... Fan theories? Tsk tsk tsk. It's ridiculous what these stupid fans come up with. First of all, Wilfre can't be Heather's dad. Because that would mean Circi is the mother. And it's genetically impossible, and not only because of the possibility that Mike is Heather's brother. it doesn't make ANY SENSE. And why would he 'scar her face'? WTF are you on about, domestic abuse? I'm now going to say something that I say EVERY SINGLE DAY. There is NO such thing as good or evil. There are no such things as antagonists or protagonists. It's all a myth. Yes, you can have people do seemingly good / bad things, but from personal experience, it's quite often the "bad" ones which are the most hurt, sad and sensitive. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, I also can't stand Wilfre fangirls either. So many times a day I have to post 'Circi is Wilfre's girlfriend, not your fancharacter, now stfu', and it's true. No, they probably aren't married. No, this doesn't mean you can go ahead and pair up your Mary-Sue with him. Now onto religious debates. I can see how the names Mari and Jowee can relate to Mary and Joseph, yes they may have made that a delibrate reference, no it does not automatically make Drawn To Life a bible story. I could go on, there are so many fan theories taht don't even make sense! Why don'tcha just do what I do, and try to enjoy it without trying to fill the plotholes with useless rubbish. I often make DTL comedy and don't take it too serioiusly for this reason. I'm not tryn'a be a biatch here, I'm just telling ya stuff c: You can contact me on deviantART if you wish, my username is Marisaurus. I upload all sorts of DTL comedy on there. Yeah, um, whatever. Nice to meet ya. can someone please fix this? Someone screwed up the page. Can someone fix this? LOL NO LEAVE IT IT'S EPIC